Carnival *The Whole Kit and Caboodle*
by Megumi Ribbon
Summary: It's done! This is all the chapters in Carnival put to together. If you already read some of this I do believe you are *Next to Rei* ^^ r & r please!---Mamoru is having trouble confessing his feelings to Usagi, but when Motoki finds out about them, he de


Title: Carnival  
Author: V-chan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any owned objects that I have put into  
this story.  
Comments: I really like this story. Even though it's corny.. I really like it. Why?  
It gives me a couple laughs when I need them and I tells me how much I   
atually matured after writing the beginning of this story. Well on with the   
show!  
**************************************  
*Motoki POV* (AN: YAY!! Motoki's point of view!!!)  
  
"Mamoru-baka! For the last time! My name is Usagi!!!!!" Usagi,  
the spunky blond haired blue eyed girl with her hair up in a weird hairstyle,   
which we call 'odangos', screamed.  
  
"Geez Odango... you don't have to be so loud!" Mamoru, the   
cold hearted jerk not to mention my best friend with jet-black hair and blue eyes  
in the normal cheesy green coat, snapped. I should tell him to get a new  
wardrobe. Every day Mamoru makes fun of Usagi's hair. Usagi yells at him  
and yada yada yada yada!  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
Usagi walked over the Sailor V game and started pushing coins   
into it. I look over at Mamoru. Nani???? What's that dreamy look in his  
eyes? What's that stupid grin he has on?? And is he   
staring at...at...at...Usagi!!!!??? I chuckle. That's a first! I walk over to  
Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru?" I say. He keeps on staring. I wave a hand in front of his  
face.  
  
"Mamoru..." he keeps on staring.  
  
"MAMORU!!" I yell. He finally looks at me.  
  
"Nani?" he asks.  
  
"You were kinda out of it and you you you were staring at at at Usagi!"  
I stuttered and now i'm laughing so hard I'm rolling on the floor. I look up at  
Mamoru. He's blushing. He he.  
  
"Who called me? What's so funny?" Usagi said while looking up from   
the Sailor V game.  
  
"Nothing is funny and nobody called you go back to playing Sailor V,"  
I tell her.  
  
"Hai!" she chirps.  
  
"Motoki ... I do not like Usagi...." snapped Mamoru. He's still blushing.  
  
"Yes you do," I say. I start singing, "Mamoru and Usammhm mmhm  
mhm hm? MHHMMM HMMMHH!!" His hand is over my mouth. I start pulling  
his hand. Finally he lets go.  
  
"Motoki you're crazy...." with that, he runs away. (AN:hehe)  
  
"Shoot!" I hear Usagi scream. I look over to see a 'Game Over'  
screen on the Sailor V game. These two would make the perfect couple.  
I have to get them together. Time to play matchmaker! I grin.  
  
"What's the grin about?" Megumi the waitress with her bluish  
pinkish locks up in a high pony tail tied with a pink yarn bow in her pink uniform  
and pink sunglasses for her pink eyes asks.  
  
"I have the best idea," I say proudly. I start whispering my idea in  
her ear.  
  
***********************************************************************  
*Mamoru's POV*  
  
What a great day it is! The only thing this day needs is a little  
Odango Atama... I wonder why she isn't running around the corner yet? I   
look around the place I am, the place I'm always usually at waiting for my Usako  
to come around the corner and where I run into her. I wish I could be nice to her...  
I check again. Hmm maybe she had detention... I start walking out of my little  
hiding spot. Oh well... Four young girls are in front of me. Hey! I know who they  
are! They are Usagi's best friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and (AN: last but not  
least) Minako! Maybe they know why Usagi isn't here. I run up to them.  
  
"Konichi'wa minna-san." I say. I notice Rei starting to bat her  
eyelashes. I moan quietly. Rei has a crush on me... She is pretty, I have to  
admit, but she has a very bad temper. She has black hair with natural   
purple highlights and purple eyes.  
  
"What a surprise Mamoru-san! What brings you here!" Minako   
asked. She looks kinda like my Usako, but her hair is up in a bow and her   
hair and eyes are lighter. She has this thing with playing matchmaker. Hey   
Motoki and her could be good friends. I chuckle at the idea.  
  
"Oh I was just wondering why Usagi wasn't here. It's not like here to  
not come to the arcade!" I hear a moan from Rei. I look over at them. They  
all, including Rei, have suspicious little grins on their faces.  
  
"That's not the only reason you want to talk to her, is it? You want to   
ask her out!" I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Surprisingly this was from Ami.   
The reason it's surprising is because this blue headed and blue-eyed girl was  
very shy and very smart. Most of the time I see her she has her nose stuck in  
a book. She normally doesn't talk about stuff like that.   
  
"Na...Nani!?" I stuttered.  
  
"Gomen ne Mamoru-san. Ami here doesn't know what she's  
taking about," Makoto, the tall girl with her auburn hair up in a ponytail and green  
eyes, said. I felt a cool breeze though my body. I looked up at Makoto. Makoto  
was a girl with a split personality. One side her was very girlish. She loves to  
cook and check out boys. But the other side was completely different. I heard   
she was kicked out of school for fighting. Then she continued, "She is very   
wrong. You don't want to go out with her you want to marry her!" My cheeks   
flamed.  
  
"Motoki..." I mumbled under my breath. I started to walk to the arcade  
to see that certain blonde headed dummy. In the background while walking  
away from the girls I heard giggles. My cheeks flamed even more. I walked in   
side the arcade and up to Motoki.  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun? Have you been running or did you get you very bad  
sun burn?" Motoki said with a stupid grin noticing the red in my cheeks.  
  
"Motoki you know very well why I look like this!" I yelled. Motoki   
grinned. Just then Megumi the waitress came over to us.  
  
"Hey Mamoru-san how's it going with Usagi?" she asked. Once  
again heat rose to my cheeks. She laughed and walked away. I glared at  
Motoki. He was chuckling.  
  
"How many people did you tell?" I moaned.  
  
"Only Reika, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Megumi."  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Don't worry! They're not going to tell Usagi. The only thing they'll do  
is tease you when she's not around."  
  
"Well doesn't that make me feel so good!" he chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to the carnival. She loves the carnival."  
  
"I don't know... She hates me. She'll laugh at me..." I mumbled.  
  
"Usagi-chan doesn't hate anyone. And she won't laugh. Just say that   
it's an apology for all the teasing," he told me.  
  
"I still don't know." I hear the ringing of the bell on the door. I look to   
see who's there. I smile. Usako. The cheerful young lady has lightened up the   
room when she walked in. I catch myself starring at her and once again my   
cheeks flame. Motoki chuckles. I give him the 'shut up now or i might hurt you'  
look and he shuts up. Works every time. Usako walks over with a concerned  
look on her face.  
  
"Mamoru-baka, daijobu?" she says noticing how red I am. The   
heat rises to my cheeks. Is this day ever going to stop!?  
  
"Hai..." I whisper. Then I speak up, "Wow, Usagi, it's not like you to   
be late to the arcade."  
  
"Grrrrr for your information I had detention!" I start   
chuckling, "Mamoru-baka you don't know what I have to go though every day.  
Being yelled every second. Being dumb and a klutz and being teased for   
everything I do from you!" I stop.   
  
"Usagi at least you have a family!" Oops! Mamoru you baka!   
I look at Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru you're an orphan?"  
  
"Hai. But don't look at me now like a poor lonely little kid. I'm still  
the same Mamoru." she nods. Then I change the subject, "So Odango   
Atama. What did you do to get in detention?" Oh no... bad choice.  
  
"Mamoru *sob* you're so *sob* mean!" she says while crying and   
runs out the door. I start to run after her but some one grabs my arms. I look back  
to see Motoki.  
  
"Go get her, tiger." he says and lets go. I nod and start running out  
the door. I ran to the park. I don't why, but I felt like I knew where she went. So I   
followed my feeling. I stop for a breath and then started running  
again. Carnations...The Lake...Tulips...Roses. There she is on the bench crying.  
I feel terrible that I hurt her. I hurt my Usako. I walk over to her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan..." I tell her.  
  
"Why are so mean to me, Mamoru-san?" she sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help it." she doesn't talk and all I can hear in my   
mind is 'Why don't you ask her to the carnival ' 'Why don't you ask her to  
the carnival' 'She loves the carnival'. I hate when Motoki's right.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how would you like to go to dinner and then to the   
carnival tomorrow? It's all on me. Just think of it as a peace offering!"  
  
"Why would you wanna go with me? Why don't you just go with   
Rei."  
  
"But, I don't want to go with Rei. I want to go with you." she smiles.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:00. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. But you got to promise me you won't called me Odango   
Atama the whole day."  
  
"Okay, I'll try. But it's kinda hard to break old habits." she glares at  
me. And then we laugh together.  
***********************************************************************  
*Usagi's P.O.V.*  
  
What to wear? What to wear? So many clothes and so little time to decide!  
I hope Mamoru-kun really likes me... I hope this isn't one of his rude jokes... Oh! This   
is the cutest outfit! I try it on. Nice, very nice. I walk over to my bed where Luna is taking  
a cat nap. It's 15 to 5. Today was a great day. I got up on time, and got to school on  
time. And no matter how hard it was I tried my hardest to pay attention in class. And I  
did it all for him... Hey wait a second! I didn't do it for Mamoru-baka! Why would I?  
Because you like him stupid! I do not love Mamo-chan! Love? Mamo-chan?! Back to Luna...  
  
"Hey Luna what do you think?" I said flashing a 'V is for Victory' sign.  
  
"Dashing... *snore*," Luna replied half awake.   
  
I look in the mirror again. I'm wearing the cutest top. It's a pink spaghetti  
string tank top with a white bunny on it with a pair of white shorts. My hair is up in the  
normal odangos but with pink bows around them. I check the clock again. 4:58. UHHHH.   
I fall back on my bed. I sit up strait and grab Luna. I start petting her and she purrs   
and put my fingers on her crescent moon bald spot that's on her head and starts  
rubbing it. She rolls over.  
  
"Stop that! It tickles," she moves closer to me, "Aishiteru Artimis..." I giggle.  
So Luna has a crush on Arty! Ha! The doorbell rings. I check my watch. 5:00, right on time.   
I take Luna off me and stand up. Oh no! Cat hair! I brush it of me and run down stairs.  
In the middle of the stairs I stop dead in my tracks, which makes me trip and fall down the  
stairs.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru yells. Huh? I look up into his handsome face. Handsome?  
Well I guess he is pretty cute... No he's more that pretty cute he's utterly handsome, but I   
will never love him since he has a personality of a rock.  
  
"Usako?" I question. He blushes. (AN: You all are probably thinking 'He's blushing  
again?! Yes he's blushing again... And you better get used to it cause it's cute.) He looks   
soooo cute!  
  
"I'm sorry... It just came out..." he said sadly.  
  
"It's okay! I kinda like it," oops did I say that? Heh heh. I look at him again he's  
smiling. I stand up.  
  
I take a good look at him. He's wearing a black t-shirt and kackie shorts. He  
takes a pair of sunglasses and puts them on and gives me the stupidest grin. I giggle.  
  
"Lookin' good!" I say with manly voice. He chuckles.  
  
"I know, I know. You look okay..." he says. I glare at him and he smiles and  
puts his lips close to my ear," Actually, I think you look as beautiful as ever." he moves   
close and kisses my ear. The heat rises to my cheeks. I look up at him and he's still smiling.  
  
"Ari-Arigato..." I stutter. Nice move Usagi... I snap back to reality to  
see Mamoru and I are staring at each other and we're in my house while my family  
is watching us with anime sweat drops over their heads.  
  
"Usagi is that your boyfriend?!?!" my brother, Shingo, asks stupidly.  
  
"Of course not! We're hardly friends!" I fight back. I see my otosan, Kenji,  
sigh in relief. I smile. My otosan is a little overprotective.  
  
"It sure doesn't look like it." Shingo says crossing his arms.  
  
"Why I-!"  
  
"Stop it!" My okasan, Ikuko, yells. The she looks over at me, "Well, Usagi-chan,  
be back at 11:00."  
  
"Okasan! The fire works are on at 11:00!"  
  
"Okay, then be back at 12:00. Have fun kids!"  
  
"Bye!" I look over at Mamoru. He's looking at me and smiling. I feel like  
melting. We walk over to his car. I gasp. I'm looking at a black convertible.  
  
"Stop gaping and hop in." Mamoru says breaking silence. I let that go since  
I'm way too into the car. I walk in and sit down. I rub my hand on the soft black leather.  
I look at Mamoru and smile.  
  
"So what restaurant are we going to?" I ask.  
  
"That new noodle bar, Wagamama, (AN: Yummy! Or in Japanese,  
Oishii-desu!)"He replies.  
  
"I hear it make great food!" he chuckles. (AN: He's just a chuckling guy!)  
On the way there, there was hardly any talking. We only once in occasion looked at   
each other and smiled.  
  
This car trip needs music! I turn the radio on... I know this song! It's Morning  
No Moon! (AN: I love this song!) I sing a long.  
  
Dari setsu nemawa  
  
Omoe tejenahu  
  
kiko ai ruuto  
  
Megau koto  
  
Kanji tei runo  
  
Kanashi mioreno  
  
Anakani arite  
  
Yokaa tato  
  
Sareno yowaka okajega  
  
Hooeami tawa tesu  
  
Jaane mata nepu egaore  
  
Watashi ooeku temo ruuwa  
  
Remember morning no moon  
  
Anatawa yomu kawe  
  
Hikare tanara yohi deite  
  
Haneme juusute  
  
Remember morning no moon  
  
Shinji teirunara  
  
Huntare naki setsu wa anazu zure teru  
  
I look at Mamo-chan. He's staring at me with his jaw to the floor. When  
I looked at him he turned he head back to the road. I'm blushing.  
  
"Um we're here," He says.  
  
"Yay!!!! How long have we been in there?" I ask.  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Wow, it seemed like forever. Let's eat!" he laughs.  
  
We walk inside. It's nothing fancy. It's kinda plain. I look around.  
Everyone is smiling and sitting at tables. Instead of chairs there are benches.  
I look at sign that says 'Seat Yourself'. So I grab Mamo-chan's arm. Wait a sec!   
Since when is Mamoru, Mamo-chan! Since forever baka! Oh yeah. We sit down.   
A waitress comes by.  
  
"What would you like?" She asks.  
  
"Vegeta Chahan (AN: Vegetable fried rice.)," I chirp," And a chocolate milk!"  
  
"Rose tea (An: heh heh) and beef ramen," Mamo-chan answers.  
  
"Coming right up!" she says. Mamo-chan starts to chuckle.  
  
"What?" I question.  
  
"Isn't funny?!" he blurts out. I cock my head.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You haven't called be Mamoru-baka at all today!"   
  
"Well that's because you haven't called me Odango Atama,"  
  
"That's because you told me not too,"  
  
"Well you didn't have to listen to me!"  
  
"And you could've called me Mamoru-baka too!" I start giggling.  
  
"That is funny," he laughs a long with me. This feels so good!  
Too good. I find a excuse, "Uhh.. umm... i have to go to the... er... you know!"  
  
"I know," he smiles. I feel so gooey inside. Which makes it one more  
reason to get out of here.  
  
I race in to the door. So many happy couples. I can't be in love with him.   
No! He'll tear my heart out. Tears are down my cheeks. Don't cry. If you ever want   
Mamo-chan to love you crying isn't the way. They won't stop. Run! run! run! don't stop don't  
stop! I run out side. I sit down. Tears are trailing down my face. Suddenly there's a   
shadow. I look over my sholder. It's Mamo-chan.  
  
"Usagi... are you okay?" he ask.  
  
"No! I'm not!" I start to cry more. He moves his face to mine   
and kisses my tears away. I jump in his arms and ball more.  
  
"Come on... Our food is getting cold."  
  
  
*Author's POV* (AN: he he and V-chan messes with it more) *Across the street*  
  
"Did you get it all on tape, Motoki?" Minako asks.  
*Crown Game Center*  
  
Motoki chuckled...  
  
"And then he kissed her!" he told Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei,   
Reika, and Megumi.  
  
"You can't be serious!" yelled Megumi.  
  
"Oh, he's right, and it's all on this tape," Minako said proudly holding   
up and videotape.  
  
"Ooooooo Ahhhhhhh," said everyone.  
  
"Mako-chan, do you have the costumes ready?" asked Minako.  
  
"All ready to go!" exclaimed Makoto.  
  
"And Ami, did you get the wigs?"  
  
"Yes, but..." said Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan! There is no time for buts!" Ami nodded, "Rei, Make-Up!"  
(AN: ha ha ha get it? make-up? You don't???? Oh well, no time for corny jokes *sigh*)  
  
"Ready..." Rei mumbled.  
  
"There is no time for a bad attitude young lady!" Motoki yelled.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Rei yelled back, putting on a cheesy smile.  
  
"Captain Apron, Away!" Motoki yelled, pointing at the bathroom door. Reika slaps him.  
  
"Don't be a dork!" Reika said.  
  
*Carnival*  
  
"Why do I have to go? I was going to go to The Coffee Shoppe!" Jadeite whined.  
  
"Stop whining like a baby!" Nephrite snapped at him.  
  
"I don't whine!" Jadeite whined once again.  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kunzite yelled, "You sound like little girls fighting over a doll."  
  
"I agree," said Zoicite looking up a book, "Be more productive and go buy a hot dog!"  
  
"Yeah what he said!" Kunzite said.  
  
"What-ever..." Jadeite mumbled.  
  
"Girly-boy," said Nephrite under his breath.  
  
*Ami's POV*  
  
I can't believe they are making me do this. I look down at my cotton blue dress,  
tug on my purple wig, and try my hardest to not rub off my make-up. Just do what you are   
here for. Just do what you are here for. I look around for Usagi and Mamoru. Where are they?  
I am standing at the ticket booth for the carnival. Oh no! What if they called it off? I'll be  
standing here forever looking like a fool. Oh no, oh no.  
  
I see them! Yay! Okay just get it over with! It's not hard at all.   
I can't do it. Okay walk. This is bad. This is REALLY bad. Bad bad bad bad bad. (AN: Rember in   
Sailor Moon R movie, ne?) What if they know it's me? They will never talk to me again. Getting closer,   
and closer, and....  
  
*Author's POV back to Usagi and Mamoru*  
  
"Thanks for taking me--OOF!" Usagi started. Some 'strange' lady with purple hair  
and lots of make-up bumped into her causing her to fall into Mamoru's arms.  
  
"Mamoru thank you for catching me..." Usagi whispers to him.  
  
"I would never let you fall..." Mamoru replied. The space between their faces slowly  
disappeared. Usagi could feel his breath on her skin and right before their lips met...  
  
"Oh I'm sorry y'all!" said this 'strange' lady. Mamoru growls and Usagi moans.   
Usagi takes a closer look at this 'strange' lady.  
  
"Have we met?" asks Usagi.  
  
"OH! Of course not!" This 'strange' lady walks away into the nearest bathroom and  
takes off her purple wig and reveals *gasp*, Ami.  
  
-I can't believe I did that. - Ami thinks. She rubs her make-up off and throws her wig in the trash.  
  
-I won't need that. Time to enjoy myself, but i better avoid Usagi and Mamoru. -   
She walks out and hides behind a corner and checks for them. She sighs in relief. They weren't there.   
She walks out of the corner and listens to the birds chirping and picks up a flower and puts it in   
her hair and smiles.   
  
-Something good is going to happen today... I-I can just feel it. What to do???  
How about the Ferris wheel? -  
  
*Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite*  
  
"And then I said, 'Why don't you go and suck on a FROG!'" said Jadeite, as he  
fell into fits of chuckles.  
  
"Heh heh...nice one..."says Kunzite  
  
"Yeah...heh heh..."says Nephrite.  
  
"What did you think about it Zoicite?" asks Jadeite noticing Zoicite staring   
off into space. He doesn't answer, "Um.... ZOICITE!"  
  
"What?" he answers.  
  
"What did you think of my joke?"  
  
"Oh yeah... ha ha ha..." Zoicite looks over again. Kunzite follows his gaze   
over to a pretty blue-headed girl. He grins.  
  
"Sooooo....," Kunzite raises his voice," Zoicite gots a crush! Zoicite gots a crush!"   
He chants over and over again, while Jadeite and Nephrite chuckle.  
  
"I-I-I do not!" Zoicite practically screams, while his cheeks flame. (AN:That's blushing..  
just in case you didn't know)   
  
"Nice sun-burn," Jadeite says stupidly.   
  
"Shut-up!" replies Zoicite.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to her, Zoicite?" said Nephrite.  
  
"Why should I?" he replied. He looks over at the beautiful young lady.   
She was about to board the Ferris wheel. The fat dude that worked the ride said something   
that obviosly made her depressed. He barely was close enough to hear what it was. It was   
something like, "I'm sorry, miss. You can't ride this without another person."  
  
"But, can't I just go by myself?" she asked. Her voice sounded like ringing bells to Zoicite.  
He couldn't help but become a little giddy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that," said the fat man. Zoicite felt an urge to walk over there.  
So... he did.  
  
"Excuse me, but she does have someone to ride with," he stated as he put his hand on  
her shoulder. He looks down at the stunned girl, her eyes so big with confusion.  
  
"Oh, alrighty then!" said the fat man. Zoicite and the blue-haired angel sit down in one   
of the carts.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Zoicite. What is this lovely lady's name that   
happens to sitting next to me?" he asked, over flirtingly.  
  
She blushes slightly and giggles. "You may call me Ami," she said holding out a hand.   
  
"Nice to meet such a beautiful person," he said taking the hand. Once he  
touched it, a spark of energy ran through him.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
Okay let me get this straight. I'm not really sure if that I want Mamoru-kun and   
Usagi-chan to be together. I still kinda have feelings for him. I can't help them, but I feel like  
a terrible friend because it's obvious that Usagi really likes Mamoru. Well, not really likes,   
but I think she loves him. I'm pretty sure Mamoru has the same feelings too. But, I'm still here  
being jealous... He's not mine. You had your chance. You aren't made for him. I sigh. I touch   
the silk red drapes wrapped all over my body. They were made for each other. And they are  
going to find out sooner or later. So, why not sooner? I look around for a familiar odango   
atama. Ah ha! There they are! I walk over to them.  
  
*Author's POV Once again back to Usagi and Mamoru*  
  
"This is so much fun!" chirps Usagi holding on to at least five stuffed animals.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Mamoru.  
  
"Wait!" said some familiar voice, but Usagi can't remember who it is. Out   
of the blue another 'strange' lady appears. She's wearing silk drapes of many colors   
of red all wrapped around her so you can hardly see her face, "I was wondering if this  
young lady would like a palm reading?"  
  
"Oh please Mamoru! Please! Please! PLEASE!" begs Usagi.  
  
"Alright... How much does it cost?" he asks.  
  
"Oh it's on the house," the 'strange' lady answers. Usagi sticks out her hand.   
The 'strange' lady checks it, "Hmmmmm very interesting..."  
  
"What?" asks Usagi curiously.  
  
"You are very, very, very close to your soul mate. He could be anywhere in this  
carnival. He could be that young lad standing right next to you!" Usagi and Mamoru go scarlet.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi whispers.  
  
"Ja ne!" says the 'strange' lady while walking away.  
  
"Well that was strange," comments Mamoru. Usagi nods in agreement.  
  
This 'strange' lady, when she is away from the lovebirds, takes off her drapes  
on her head. And there is Rei. She decides to walk around.  
  
*Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite*  
  
"Isn't it so cute," Nephrite says still looking at Zoicite and Ami. He sighs.  
  
"Our little Zoicite has grown up so quickly!" says Kunzite while biting his lip and   
holding back tears.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I could fall in lov--," Jadeite stops in mid-sentence noticing a  
raven-haired girl walking around.  
  
"Ohhhh love is in the air," Nephrite sings while Kunzite imitates a girl by batting  
his eyelashes. Jadeite ignores them and starts walking over to her, but then turns around  
and winks and then continues to walk over to her.  
  
*Next to Rei*  
  
Rei felt a slight taping at her shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" she turned around and was struck at the man in front of her.  
He looked kind of like Usagi's male twin. Of course Rei was not very into the   
blond and blue thing, but he just felt familiar. She also tells on his face that he   
felt the same way. Yes, you could read him, but you could never read Rei  
  
"Umm I was wondering if you would like to go on a ride with me," he finally   
answered.  
  
"But I don't even know you!" Rei protested. He looked kind of disappointed.  
"But, what about...OH! I don't know! WHATEVER!!!" He started to walk away. Rei felt guilty.   
  
"Hey wait up!" she yelled to him. He stopped walking and turned around with a  
great smile on his face. *Heh... it works every time* he thought.  
  
"I'm Jadeite. What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"I don't give my name to strangers," she said sternly while crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay...WHATEVER!!" he walked away from her. Rei growled and ran up to him.  
  
"I'm Rei..."  
  
"What a beautiful name!"  
  
"Yare..."  
  
"So do you want to go on a ride with me?"  
  
"Why!?" he nodded his head at sat in a bumper car. Rei walked up to the bumper  
car and sat down. Jadeite smiled to himself.  
  
"Humph!" she mumbled like she would rather be someone where else, but secretly  
she was glad to be right beside him.   
  
***  
*After the ride*  
  
"And then I said, 'Why don't you go suck on a FROG!'" said Jadeite as he told his  
joke for the millionth time that day. Rei did a flirty giggle. Jadeite looked proud.   
  
"You are sooo funny, Jadie," Rei flirted as she put two fingers up against his   
chest and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I know," he replied.   
  
*Makoto*  
  
This is so boring. Working at this cotton candy boothe. Mamoru and Usa-chan  
are perfect for each other! It IS Usagi's dream to become a bride and all... So why not help   
her fulfill her dream? Well, I guess my dream is a lot different. My dream is to have my own  
flower shop and/or bakery. *Sigh* And then my little dream about having my family...  
  
*Mako's Day Dream*  
  
"Hunny! Do you have my breakfast done?!" yelled Mako's dream date.  
  
"Almost, sweetie. Now, drink your coffee and don't spill," she said as she handed   
a coffee cup to a guy with long brunette hair and blue eyes.   
  
"OOW! HOT HOT HOT!!" he screeched as he jumped up from the coffee table.   
(AN: Yes, I am obsessed with coffee. Don't get me wrong! I only like it with 50 gallons of   
sugar in it. Tee hee =^^=)  
  
"Now, what did I say about spilling?" Mako said as she giggled at the sight of  
her dream husband jumping and wiggling to get the hotness away from him.   
  
*Back to reality*  
  
"That was a fun ride, Mamoru!" commented Usagi.  
  
"I could say the same thing only you almost strangled me to death," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I did not!" she threw back at him.  
  
"You were scared, weren't you?" he teased.  
  
"No, of course not... tee hee" Usagi playfully punched him.   
  
Usagi spots a cotton candy booth, as her mouth begins to water.   
  
"Mamoru!! Look!!" she pointed over to the boothe.   
  
"Nani?" he looked, but didn't understand.  
  
"SUGAR!!!!!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Oh, you mean cotton candy?" he asked, getting a little afraid. She nodded   
her head vigorously.   
  
".... Fine. But, I get to pick the next ride then!" he said. They walk over to counter   
to see a 'strange' lady, with green hair, green eyes, green dress, and green leather boots.   
  
"What can I get you nice looking couple?" asked a disguised Mako. Both Usagi   
and Mamoru's faces lightly turn pink.  
  
"Tee hee, we aren't couple... but i can't argue with being good looking," replied  
Usagi calmly even though her stomach was doing flip-flops.  
  
"Yeah, we are only very good friends!" Mamoru said while putting an arm around   
Usagi's neck and giving a nuggie with his other hand. *Really good friends? Yeah right! More  
like an item* thought Makoto.  
  
"Stop it!" Usagi yelled at him. Mamoru puts his arms to his side. "Ummm... I'll   
like a pink cotton candy please."   
  
Makoto handed her cotton candy. Mamoru pulled a piece of cotton candy from  
Usagi's and munched on it.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm." *I wonder if this is what Usako's kisses taste like...* -Why   
would you want to kiss her, baka? - *Because I love her* -Oh, yeah, i forgot...-  
  
"Hey if you wanted some, why didn't you buy some?" she said while walking off   
with Mamoru.  
  
*Back to Nephrite and Kunzite*  
  
"L... is for the way you look at me... O... is for the only one I see... V... is very,   
very extraordinary... E... is even more then anyone that you adore... Love.. is all that I can  
give too you... Love... is more then just a game for two... Two... in love can make it... Take  
my heart... but please don't break it... Love was made for me and you..." Nephrite and   
Kunzite sing while holding their hands on their hearts, as they walked the streets of the carnival.  
  
"That was soooo beautiful..." Kunzite commented.  
  
"Oh, I know... That is totally NOT fair... they got girls and WE don't!   
Especially ME!!" *Nephrite pictures a chibi Zoicite and Jadeite in his head chanting, 'We got  
girls and you...DON'T! We got girls and you... DON'T!'*   
  
"Kunzite, Please make it stop!" said Nephrite as he held his head.  
  
"Come on, Nephie! Let's go get some girls!! But, first, we need to get some  
FOOD!" Kunzite said as he dragged Nephrite over to the cotton candy stand. Nephrite   
looked over at the stand to see a girl taking off a green wig.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! SHE'S BALD!!" shouted Nephrite, as he clutched Kunzite's   
shirtsleeve. (AN: Please don't take any offence, people! I didn't mean it! Nephrite did it!!!!  
Blame him! I don't have anything wrong with bald people and i wish i didn't type it out.  
I like people with out hair as much as i like people with hair.)  
  
"No she's not, baka! Look! She's got brunette hair... Just like you!!" Kunzite said  
pointing over to the gorgeous girl behind the counter. Nephrite opened one eye just to  
peek. "Huh?"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Wow..." Nephrite gazed upon her beauty. "Kunzy... hold me..." Kunzite put his   
arms around Nephrite.  
  
"Go get her, Nephie..." Kunzite let go. Nephrite looked worried. Then, a shot of  
confidence shot through him.   
  
"Okay," he said. "I will!" Nephrite marched over to the cotton candy counter. The   
girl appeared to be doing something with the cash register.  
  
"May... uh... I have a cotton candy?" he said, somewhat nervous. She started to turn around.   
  
"Gomen, we're closed--ah heh... never mind. What color?" she asked. *He is the   
dude from my dreams!!!! *   
  
"Umm... How 'bout green... no pink... no I'll go with green. It IS my favorite color," he said.  
  
"Oh, mine too! Cancha tell?" *Okay, that was just stupid* --Mako.  
  
*Here goes nothin'*--Nephie  
  
"Uh-huh! Hey, do ya think that you can probably go on a couple rides with me?"   
  
"Sure, thing!" said Mako as they exchanged money and cotton candy. "Just let   
me talk to my friend for just two seconds. It won't take long, I swear, Ja!" Mako said as she   
raced over to Minako.  
  
*Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
The name's Aino... Minako Aino. No. Double oh Mina. No.  
  
Well, any who, this is, Mission Possible. What a breeze getting Usagi and   
Mamoru together. They were fated! Hmmmmm... better practice my lines.  
  
"My name's Aino... Minako Aino A.K.A Double oh Mina."  
  
"I already know that dummy, " yelled Mako-chan.  
  
"I was practicing my lines!"  
  
"Oh, well, I done with Usagi and Mamoru. I'm exploring the park   
with someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A guy."  
  
"Does he look like your old senpai?"  
  
"No, he's way cuter." Makoto said happily,"Well, gotta book it!"  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
Tee Hee. (A.N. yes incredibly corny. I typed it out and then i wanted to   
erase it, but .:Usagi.Chan:. wouldn't let me!)  
  
*Author's P.OV. *  
  
Kunzite watched as his friend and the girl laughed and giggled over to the rides.  
  
"Oh how sweet..." he said to himself. In distance he heard the humming  
of Mission Impossible. He looked around to see a petite girl in black with black marks  
across her cheeks holding a black squirt gun. WARNING: Body going on impulse in  
...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... *tap tap* *SQUIRT* Kunzite was drenched.   
(A.N. yes i thought of this too, but once again .:Usagi.Chan:. made me keep it!)  
  
"Whacha doin'?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else! What am I doin'? I'll show you..."   
she pulled him around the corner, and showed him a pretty good glimpse of Usagi   
and Mamoru sitting on a bench.   
  
"Ssssshhhhh... Be vewy, vewy quwiet. I'm hunting wabbits," she whispered.   
Kunzite looked confused.  
  
"I don't get it," Kunzite whispered back.  
  
"Let me demonstrate," Minako whispered with a sly grin on her face.  
She took her squirt gun and pointed it at Usagi. *SQUIRT! *   
  
"AACK!! I'm all wet!" shouted a muffled Usagi. Minako took Kunzite's   
hand and started to run.   
  
"Hurry! I don't want her to see us!" she said as she ran behind, yet another corner.  
  
*Usagi and Mamoru*  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" commented Mamoru.  
  
"You're one to talk!" put in Usagi.  
  
"Humph. Doesn't change anything. Here, put this on, Usagi..." he   
said holding his coat to her.  
  
"Oh?" she said looking at the jacket,"Arigato Mamoru." she took the   
coat and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Anything for my Usagi-chan..." he said smiling. Usagi giggled in delightment.  
  
*Kunzite and Minako*  
  
Kunzite and Minako smiled at each other.  
  
"I got to go..." said Minako walking off.  
  
"Hey wait!" yelled Kunzite. Minako turned around, "I was wondering if you'd   
like to walk around here and maybe go on some rides with me."  
  
"Why would you want me?" *because you're beautiful and fun to be around*   
thought Minako predicting the future.  
  
"Because you're beaut--OOF!" In a split second Minako had her arms   
wrapped around Kunzite.  
  
"C'mon Kunzy... let's hit the hot dog stand... I'm starving."  
  
*Reika P.O.V.*  
  
"MOTOKI! There are other people in the world who need to use the   
bathroom!" I screamed at Motoki who was in the bathroom fixing his costume.  
  
"I know, but my hair isn't done yet!" he yelled back. Kami-sama, why   
do I love him? He opened the door. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Motoki... look at your hair... it's so big... you look like one of those disco   
freaks... what's up with those disco freaks any ways?" (A.N. think of the big butts song)   
  
"I like big fros any i cannot lie... I tell you i can't deny... when a guy walks   
in with a itty bitty head... with a round thing in your face i tell you i get stunned,"   
Motoki sang as he danced around in harmony. Motoki, what a baka, wearing a disco   
costume with a big HUGE black fro and a black mustache.  
  
"Motoki, we are only going to the carnival..."  
  
"I know that pinky the cow girl!" Motoki insulted about my pink outfit and   
boots and hair and hat.   
  
"Hey I'm not pinky the cow girl! You-you disco freak!" We both fell into   
fits of giggles. (A.N..:Usagi-chan:. is right... Motoki can giggle)  
  
*MY P.O.V. Carnival*  
  
"NOOOO!" Usagi screamed,"Anything but that!"  
  
"C'mon Usagi-chan it's not that bad," Mamoru answered impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid of heights you baka!"  
  
"It's only a roller coaster! It's safe I tell you!" Mamoru grabbed on to   
Usagi's arm and dragged her to the ride's gate. Usagi pulled and pulled and pulled,   
but nothing could equal to the power of Mamo the Mighty! (A.N. He he he he Moon   
Klutz is so funny)  
  
"TOUTURE!" Usagi wailed while grabbing on to a tree,"Nothing will make me   
get on that roller coaster! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Er um Usagi-chan you're losing it," He pulled on her foot now, which made   
her shoe fall off. On impulse, he picked it up and yelled proudly,"Ha! I have your   
shoe now! HARDY HAR HAR!"   
  
"Oh No! My shoe. You have really hurt me now!" she said sarcastically   
while hopping madly on one foot trying to not get her white sock dirty.  
  
"I'll give you your shoe back AND give you an extra large sundae," he   
bribed.  
  
"With two cherries?"  
  
"With whipped cream, extra chocolate syrup, and TWO cherries on the   
top," Usagi started to drool.  
  
"WAHOO!" She leaped into the sky,"Off to the scary *shiver* roller coaster   
we go!" Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and pulled him to the roller coaster. Mamoru   
sighed. 'She is crazy about food,' he thought,'And I'm crazy about her.'  
  
They took their tickets and went in a roller coaster booth. When it stated   
Usagi grabbed onto Mamoru's wrist and whined. Mamoru put an arm over Usagi's   
shoulder and Usagi snuggled in.  
  
"Isn't that sweet! I wish you would do that to be sweetie!" A western soundly   
lady (Reika) said. Usagi looked back at them. Reika leaned over and whispered into   
Usagi's ear, "I wish I had a boyfriend like yours!"  
  
"What? He's not my boy friend! We're just friends!" Usagi screamed deep   
scarlet and with that comment Mamoru's cheeks flamed.  
  
"Hey! I'm a good boyfriend!" A disco man (Motoki) yelled.  
  
"I didn't say that Honey!" Reika said.  
  
"Yes you did!" Mamoru and Usagi watched the yelling couple.  
  
"So where are you guys from?" Mamoru asked. Reika and Motoki stared   
him.  
  
"Um...erm..We are from...er...Motoki Land! Yeah that's where we are   
from!" Motoki exclaimed.   
  
"Oh... I've been there before..." Mamoru lied. Usagi looked at him and   
looked at Motoki and Reika who looked like they were having a nervous breakdown.  
Something was fishy was happening and Usagi didn't like it. Usagi reached over   
and pulled Motoki's only to find what she thought would be there, Motoki.  
  
  
"Motoki! What the hell are you doing here!?" Mamoru yelled in   
embarrassment.  
  
"Uhhhhh...to have fun?" Motoki questioned.  
  
"Motoki this all your fault! 'We are from Motoki Land'," Reika mimicked.   
Motoki shrugged and Reika hit the top of his head with her hat. Usagi guessed that   
she was Reika. Then she thought of something. 'Every lady we ran into are my friends'  
  
  
By the end of the ride Usagi and Mamoru were furious. Motoki and Reika chased   
after them and Usagi and Mamoru towards the carnival entrance.  
  
"Wait aren't you guys going to go on the tunnel of love?" Motoki asked   
hopelessly.  
  
"You want us to go on it don't you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
  
"Motoki! You blew our cover and now you blew our plan! I'm going to find   
Megumi!" Reika stomped off leaving a confused Motoki behind.  
  
"Wait my sugarplum!" Motoki ran off to catch Reika. Usagi and Mamoru   
looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well...I guess we better go home..." Usagi said. Mamoru nodded and   
they went off to her house.  
  
In the car... was only silence. No one talked. Usagi was devastated with her   
friends to do this to her and that this great night, even though her friends were   
following her and playing matchmaker, was over. Mamoru couldn't believe how   
idiotic his best friend was. Motoki Land...ha! But what was even more idiotic was   
that Mamoru actually fell for it. Usagi looked out the window and sighed. Fog blew   
on the window and Usagi started to doodle on the window. Mamoru smirked. She   
was just too cute!  
  
  
When they got to the Tsukino's house, Usagi slowly walked out of the   
car and turned around at looked at Mamoru.  
  
"Tonight was...great..." She said softly," I just kind of hope that tomorrow   
won't go back to normal..."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"We found something special tonight... I don't want to lose it,"  
  
"Me either, so friends?" Mamoru asked. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Friends! Well, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Usagi wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's not them ruin our fun at the carnival,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's go back we still have a couple hours before I have to take you home,"  
  
"Alright! I was hoping we didn't have to leave!" Usagi exclaimed   
climbing back into the car.   
  
They drove off back to the carnival laughing and talking.   
  
  
*******************  
  
"Megumi! Usagi and Mamoru aren't here!" exclaimed Reika.  
  
"What do you mean?" Megumi asked leaning against the tunnel of love.  
  
"They kind of found out who we are..." Motoki laughed nervously.   
Reika once again hit him on the head.  
  
"But then why are they here?" asked Megumi pointing to certain   
couple they've been trying to get together. Motoki and Reika's jaws dropped.   
  
"Well...then...carry on!"  
  
"Bye Megumi we are going to enjoy the carnival!" Reika called dragging Motoki.  
  
  
******************  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi said holding on to Mamoru's arm in the tunnel of love.   
Mamoru looked over at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I know we are just friends, but I kind of was talking about something else   
better than friends," Mamoru's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Yeah, me also! I know this is kind of sudden Usagi but, I think, er how can   
i put this..." Mamoru said. Usagi looked up at him eyes sparkling. Could he have the   
same feelings?  
  
"Yes?" Usagi said a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"I think I've fallen for you," Mamoru blurted out. 'Why did I say that? Why   
couldn't I just say that I wanted something to eat or something?' To his surprise   
Usagi wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head in his chest. Mamoru   
looked down at her.  
  
"Exactly what I'm feeling," Mamoru smiled and put his arm around her   
protectively.  
  
**************  
  
*Click*   
  
"Mwuahahahah!" cried Megumi with a picture in her hands. She walked   
out of her hiding spot and went to go find the others. Megumi looked up and saw   
the fireworks she looked over and found her friends.  
  
"Hey guys! I got the-awwwwww!" Megumi said looking at all everyone   
in each others arms," How sweet! I wish I had someone that would hold me now!"  
  
  
"I'm right here when you need me Baby doll!" Megumi turned around only   
to see the most ugly man in the world!  
  
"Huh? What? Who are you?"  
  
"No other then Toshi!"  
  
"Ewwww I'm not that desperate! You stink go away!"  
  
"Well...there are many other pretty ladies here!" With that Toshi was   
gone to find the other ladies.  
  
"Hey give me a kiss right here Beautiful! OW! Hey! You aren't supposed   
to smack me! OW!"  
  
***********  
  
"Come on Mamo-chan!" cried Usagi pulling Mamoru off the bench to go   
the ice cream shop.  
  
"You're so cute Usako," Mamoru said starring into Usagi's eyes. Usagi   
giggled.  
  
"Mamo-chan, stop it!" Mamoru pulled Usagi in for a kiss, but right before   
they touched a little girl was there.  
  
"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Usagi asked the little girl. The little   
took out a gun and pointed the gun at Usagi at pulled the trigger. A flag came out   
with the words 'Bang' printed on it. Usagi fell over.  
  
"You stole my mommy's hair style!" exclaimed the little girl.  
  
"No you stole my hair style! Come Mamo-chan let's go!" Usagi said.   
Mamoru was too busy smiling at the little girl's cuteness. She reminded him of   
his Usako.  
  
"What's your name little girl?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Usagi! But you can call me Chibi-Usa!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Okay I'm ready for anything right now!  
  
*A refridgarator is chucked at her*  
  
Owwwwwwww... Okay maybe not ready for that but I'm ready for the flames. 


End file.
